La vie ne vaut pas grand chose
by Gigi T
Summary: [ Fini ] La vie ne vaut pas grand chose, surtout la mienne , Zéro 1, Épisode 1.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : La vie ne vaut pas grand chose 1/3  
Auteur : Gigi  
Fait : En Français suite à une conversation avec Duo :p.   
Genre : Parler à soi-même... Quand on s'appelle Duo Maxwell et que l'on veut Heero Yuy en vie...  
Base : On peut quand même dire que c'est du Gundam Wing puisque je me base sur une phrase véridique.  
Disclaimer : Je possède l'Épisode 1 ! On peut donc dire que je possède aussi une partie des G-boys, ne ? Comment ça non ?

La vie ne vaut pas grand chose

" La vie ne vaut pas grand chose, surtout la mienne ", Zéro 1, Épisode 1.

Quoiqu'l'on puisse penser, Heero Yuy n'est pas quelqu'un d'suicidaire.

Heero est juste une personne qui s'donne les moyens d'accomplir ce qu'il entreprend.

Il doit réussir une mission ?

Heero oubliera tout c'qui ne s'y rapproche pas. Il tentera tout pour mener son projet à bien.

P'tit brun sait bien qu'dans ces moments-là, une infime erreur peut lui coûter la vie. Alors il fait tout pour que c'la n'arrive pas. Il prévoit toutes les situations. Ses réflexes deviennent encore plus rapides et il n'perd jamais l'nord.

Quoiqu'il arrive.

V'là en quoi l'Heero Yuy est parfait.

Il n'peut être suicidaire puisque ses gestes, qui pourraient terrifier n'importe qui et moi l'premier, sont compris dans l'plan.

Et j'ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment conscient de l'importance de ses actes pendant ce laps de temps.

Et de toute façon, pour Heero, mourir n'apporte rien car c'la n'arrêtera pas la guerre.

Pas encore.

Alors j'peux qu'avoir confiance en lui.

Seulement j'sais qu'il faut le surveiller, le p'tit brun, dès qu'une mission importante - même si elles le sont toutes - arrive. Car l'jour où se sera la dernière, Heero s'laissera mourir - tuer - parce qu'il n'aura alors plus d'raison d'continuer. Puisqu'il saura que la fin d'la guerre sera annoncée.

Heero Yuy est mort avant la guerre.

Heero Yuy mourra à la fin de celle-ci.

C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Seulement j'le laisserai pas faire. C'la peut paraître égoïste mais c'est comme ça.

On n'laisse pas quelqu'un d'sa famille mourir sans réagir.

Alors je veillerai sur l'p'tit brun.

Tu m'entends, Heero ? J'te laisserai pas crever.

Pas avant moi.

J'te le jure, foi d'Shinigami.

Tu peux m'faire confiance beau brun...

To Be Continued...

19 Avril 2005  
Il fallait quand même que j'écrive quelque chose pendant ces vacances. Pourquoi pas la confession que m'avait fait Duo il y a quelques semaines ?

Duo - Et la suite ?  
Gi - Quelle suite ?  
Duo - Là où j'sauve Heero.  
Gi - Oh, celle-là... Je sais pas... Tu me l'as pas racontée.  
Duo - Pas d'problème, assieds-toi j't'en pris.  
Gi - Pas aujourd'hui vv...  
Duo - Pourquoi ? ToT  
Heero - Parce que nous sommes en mission, baka !   
Quatre - Tu peux parler, moi je suis en pleine crise d'empathie !  
Trowa - 23 V.  
Gi - Trowa !  
Trowa - Pardon, 32 Vo  
Gi - C'est encore pire...


	2. Chapter 3

Titre : La vie ne vaut pas grand chose 3/3  
Auteur : Gigi  
Fait : J'essaye de faire ça pendant les vacances.  
Genre : Repêchage de brun ténébreux aux yeux de glace...   
Base : Même si je citais Harry Potter, ça ne pourra pas marcher. Vous avez déjà vu des robots géants se battre contre Voldemort, vous ?  
Disclaimer : pas à moi !

La vie ne vaut pas grand chose

" La vie ne vaut pas grand chose, surtout la mienne ", Zéro 1, Épisode 1.

Je n'vous ai jamais dit que Heero Yuy était un parfait imbécile croisé avec un baka d'première ?

Et ben maintenant vous êtes plus qu'au courant.

Non mais celui-là, quand j'le retrouverai, j'vous jure que Shinigami va en faire de la pâté pour le chien de Quatre. Pas qu'il n'appartienne pas à Wu, hein, mais il déteste les chiens et l'contraire est aussi valable. D'ailleurs j'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient un chien. Doit être un cadeau de Trowa...

Bref, j'm'égare.

Non sérieux, quand je mettrai la main sur le Perfect Baka, j'peux vous dire que je me f'rai un plaisir de tester sur lui le dernier sabre que Fei m'a offert.

J'sais bien que Heero est vexé mais quand même... Enfin, en fait j'en sais rien mais bon de sa part dès que j'le sauve, il m'en veut à mort.

Et là, c'est pas un peu que j'l'ai sauvé. C'est pas pour une autre mission ou pour les colonies. Non, là j'l'ai sauvé pour la paix. Pour qu'il la connaisse en vrai.

Et puis de tout façon, j'l'avais promis et j'tiens toujours mes promesses.

Je crois pas qu'il est apprécié d'ailleurs. D'une part parce que j'avais modifié son système d'auto-destruction pour réduire les zones d'explosion. Donc toucher Wing, donc signer mon arrêt de mort. Et d'autre part parce qu'en le récupérant, j'ai eu droit à un regard d'la mort suivit d'un flingue pointé sur le front. Juste avant qu'il s'évanouisse. Ben ouais, il s'était quand même autodétruit, le Heero.

Alors bien sûr, j'l'ai porté aux urgences. À Sally quoi, alors qu'on pouvait bien lui offrir un vrai hôpital puisqu'on était en paix, mais c'était plus de l'habitude en fait.

Et puis, je sais pas s'il voulait pas guérir ou que cette fois-ci il ne s'était pas suffisamment protégé du choc mais il est resté deux fois plus longtemps dans le coma que la dernière fois. Trowa nous l'a dit. Le truc qui fout bien les chtouilles, quoi.

Et là qu'est-ce que j'apprend ? Que Môssieur s'est fait la malle le lendemain de son réveil. Rah, c'lui-là, il me les gonfle quand même. Comme si j'avais qu'ça à faire de lui courir après.

Je suis pas Relena moi. D'ailleurs, elle se fait vachement d'soucis pour lui. Elle m'a même donné une adresse sur L1 en me disant que Heero y serait sûrement. Et comment qu'elle sait ça, d'abord ?

Mais bon, comme on a que cette piste, les gars m'ont laissé y'aller seul. Mouais, chuis sûr qu'en fait Tro-man était trop occupé à faire virer rouge Fei avec quelques obscénités et Quat-chan à essayer de retenir ses p'tits Maganacs de tuer l'chinois et l'pervers. Comme si il avait déjà pas assez de mal avec toute sa ribambelle de sœurs qui n'arrête pas de dire " que vraiment Wu Fei et lui formaient un très beau couple, qu'elles savaient qu'il n'avait aucun mal à le satisfaire et qu'il n'avait pas à en rougir ".

M'enfin, Quatre m'a quand même certifié qu'il y serait.

Y'a intérêt parce que j'ai passé ma nuit dans la navette. Super. Mais Une m'a dit que c'était le seul moyen pour revenir en fin d'après-midi. Parce qu'elle a besoin d'moi demain à l'aube. Monde cruel.

Mais, je serais quand même soulagé d'le trouver en un seul morceau. Et il m'a manqué, y'a pas à dire.

Et puis Quat m'a dit qu'il fallait que je gère la situation avec tact. C'est quoi, ça se mange ? Bon d'accord j'garderai ma colère ou au moins j'me retiendrai de lui en mettre une mais je crois que ça, il l'a bien compris.

Allez respire un bon coup pour te calmer, Duo. Rah, Heero finira par m'donner des cheveux blancs.

" Messieurs-Dames, nous arrivons à destination de L1. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures pendant l'atterrissage. "

Enfin à terre. Faudrait que j'tire un ou deux mots au pilote parce que c'était la misère son atterrissage.

Conduit aussi bien que Heero, c'lui-là. Pas qu'il conduit mal, hein ! Manquerait plus qu'il me tue mais il est vachement brutal dans ses mouvements. Et puis si il veut me tuer, j'aurai au moins une excuse pour lui rendre son coup.

'Reusement que j'ai regardé sur une carte, son endroit à la princesse parce que je suis déjà paumé. J'espère le r'trouver en bon état quand même. C'est pas parce qu'il est résistant qu'il a dû être au meilleur d'sa forme à sa sortie d'hôpital.

Ah, je vois la colline. Ça m'paraît désert comme endroit. Faut dire que c'est un peu en ruine. On s'croirait à l'Église Maxwell. Brr.

C'est dingue mais là je m'sens plus calme que tout à l'heure.

Tiens y'a quelqu'un là-bas.

Heero ?

" Heero. "

Ouais, c'est bien lui. Toujours le même avec quelques bandages mais ses chaussures jaunes ne trompent pas. Il a l'air ailleurs. Et puis c'est quoi c'te fleur dans sa main ?

" Heero. "

V'là qu'il sursaute maintenant. Hm, j'm'attendais pas à des excuses pour sa fuite mais j'crois pas non plus que c'était un regard de la mort que je cherchais.

" Que fais-tu là ? "

Hé, tu viens d'la lâcher ta fleur.

" J'viens t'chercher, mon ami. "

Je lui fait un grand sourire et viens le rejoindre. Ben quoi, faut pas froncer les sourcils comme ça, y'a pas de pièges. La preuve j'ai plus envie de te latter l'cul, p'tit brun.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Hé mec, tu t'es enfui d'un hôpital. La p'tite Peacecraft était pas très joyeuse sans parler d'Lady Une qui criait comme une folle. Quoi qu'elle est déjà folle. Mais c'est pas le sujet... "

Bon ok, j'avais pas b'soin de raconter ma vie mais autant continuer sur ma lancée.

" Pourquoi ? "

Pourquoi quoi ? Et puis faut pas t'mettre en colère comme ça, j'rigolais pour Une.

" Pourquoi l'ciel il est tout bleu ? J'en sais rien, p't-être parce que c'est la paix. Ou parce qu'ils savent que j'aime pas la pluie... "

" Baka... "

Et ben voilà, Heero est revenu, y t'en faut du temps beau brun.

" J'ai fait exprès d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge. "

Ouais, chuis au courant figure-toi mais t'étais pas obligé de le lâcher comme ça sans bonjour ni merde. Ça gâche la convers'.

Allez un p'tit coup d'main dans ses cheveux, histoire de les ébouriffer juste pour l'embêter. Bah quoi ?

" Je le voulais. Tu n'avais pas à modifier le système. "

Tu veux dire t'sauver. Arg, chuis méchant là. Sorry blue eyes.

" Désolé pour toi mais j't'avais dit que j't'emmerderais jusqu'au bout. "

Hé, m'regarde pas comme ça, y'a rien de plus vrai dans mes paroles.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Pourquoi j't'emmerde ? Ben, chais pas trop en fait... P't-être parce que j't'aime bien et que tu réagis pas au quart de tour comme Wuffy. "

Parce que t'es mon ami.

Si j'lui dis ça, il me fait une crise cardiaque. Vous croyez qu'il a l'temps de me tirer dessus juste avant ?

" Et pourquoi m'as-tu... "

Allez dis le. Sauver. Sau. Ver. Sau-ver.

Détourne pas le regard, j'vois bien que tu veux pas l'dire. Niark, t'aimes pas être sauver par Shinigami ?

" Pour t'faire chier dans un premier temps. "

Il sourit ? C'est un sourire ça ? Si si, j'vous assure. Bon d'accord, une esquisse mais c'est quand même un sourire. Hé hé. C'est flatteur.

Pourquoi qu'il me regarde comme ça ? Ah oui, y'a l'deuxième temps. J'lui dis que y'en a un troisième ?

" Comme on est plus en guerre, j'me suis dit que t'aimerais p't-être goûter à des choses que tu connaissais pas... Donc c'était pour t'faire découvrir la paix. Et maintenant que tu t'es réveillé, j'vais t'en faire découvrir des choses ! "

J'ai pas dit ça ? Si ? Tuez-moi ! Enfin, bon p't-être qu'il va pas le prendre dans ce sens. J'espère. Ouais mais j'crois que j'espère mal. V'là qu'il rigole doucement. C'est ça fous-toi d'ma gueule.

J'viens dire qu'il rigole. Heero Yuy rigole mais où va le monde ?

Mais bon comme ça, chuis pas obligé d'lui dire pour l'troisièmement.

" Y'a rien drôle. "

Hausse pas les épaules comme si t'avais rien fait.

Je. T'ai. Vu.

" Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? "

J'ai fait appel à ton radar personnel. Vachement efficace.

" C'est ta chérie qui m'a donné l'adresse. Va pas lui répéter que je te l'ai dit. Pas envie d'mourir ces temps-ci. "

" Elle ne m'appartient pas. "

" Mais tu contredis pas que c'est ta chérie ! "

Merde. Pourquoi j'sors des trucs pareils ?

Comment ça, tu secoues la tête. Faut pas prendre les sentiments des femmes à la légère. Si t'avais vu Hilde le jour où elle voulait s'faire Tro-man.

" Au fait, pourquoi t'es là ? "

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir refroidit la situation ?

" Hum, t'as fait tombé ta fleur. "

Et j'te la ramasse pour toi, tu vois comme je suis galant. Ouais ou plutôt comment je fais tout pour rattraper la situation ?

Tact, Maxwell, tact.

Il dépose la fleur par terre (c'était bien la peine que j'la ramasse) puis s'incline légèrement.

Chuis pas à l'aise. On dirait qu'il vient d'fleurir une tombe. J'aime pas les tombes. Trop d'mauvais souvenirs.

" Bon aller, on rentre, commence à faire froid ici. "

Il hoche la tête et m'suit sans histoire et sans parler par la même occase. Pour une fois, moi aussi parce que ça me semble la meilleure chose à faire.

On arrive à l'aéroport et j'remercie intérieurement Quatrounet pour ses deux places retour.

La navette ne tarde pas à arriver. Heureusement parce que j'ai rien à dire.

On monte à l'intérieur.

" Comment vont les autres ? "

Heero m'a parlé. Ouaouh. Et pour demander des nouvelles.

" Tu vas rire. Quatre et Wu se sont mis ensemble et tout allait, jusqu'à maintenant, comme sur des roulettes. Même si l'chinois n'appréciait pas trop les 'cadeaux' de Tro-Tro. Faut dire qu'aussi, il offrait à chaque fois un truc qu'il pouvait pas supporter. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont eu un chien, j'crois.

Et puis après, Trowa est v'nu leur rendre visite souvent. Au début, Fei disait rien mais bon... Surtout que Tro s'amuse à le traumatiser et à le pervertir au passage.  
Mais j'pense qu'il veut faire un ménage à trois, notre français.

Rel' refuse pour l'instant de s'marier, ni même de s'fiancer mais c'est sans compter Une... On s'croirait dans une agence matrimoniale. Et figure-toi même, qu'elle m'a proposé, à moi, si j'voulais pas fricoter avec la princesse. Je crois que j'ai eu le plus gros fou-rire de toute ma vie.

Bien sûr, Wuffy lui a glissé que Tro-man était libre mais elle a pas voulu. J'crois qu'elle sait que c'est un blagueur d'en dessous d'la ceinture. Ça le f'rait mal à côté de Rel'.

Alors pour rigoler, j'lui ai dit qu'Hilde était célibataire. Mon bébé m'a foutu la plus grande droite de toute ma vie, même toi t'arriverais pas à rivaliser. P't-être qu'elle veut se la faire avec Lena ? Sinon elle aurait sauter sur l'occase pour la traumatiser...

Sinon la p'tite rousse qui avait kidnappé la princesse arrête pas d'traîner dans les couloirs des Preventers. D'ailleurs Fei peut pas s'la blairer et essaye de la virer à coups de sabre. Mais c'est une tenace et puis Une l'aime bien quand même.

Sally regrette d'avoir raté la première fois de Wu. Quand j'te disais qu'ils avaient tous l'esprit tordu. Elle continue sa voc de méd'cin et se plaint des fois qu'on l'a toujours pas remboursé en tant que méd'cin des pilotes de Gundam. Ça lui passera.

Ton vieux copain, Zechsy quand tu nous tiens, est un vrai dragueur. Jamais vu ça. 'Reusement que Noin est avec lui parce que sinon y'en a qui y serait passé depuis longtemps.

Hé, m'regarde pas comme ça !

Pour ce qui s'agit des vieux, y z'ont disparu de la circul'. Tant mieux mais ça me f'rait pas d'mal de les revoir. 1

Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait l'tour. "

Et bien sûr, il a pas dit un mot. Mais crois pas qu'j'ai raté ses sourires.

" Ah si, y'a la blonde avec ses sourcils de ouf. Je crois qu'elle travaille pour Lena mais j'peux pas te le jurer parce que Wuffie veut pas que j'm'en mêle. Ni Quat d'ailleurs mais j'pense qu'en fait c'est une affaire perso entre Fei et elle. Genre bataille de vacheries. "

Ouais parce que Wu-Wu a pas la langue dans sa poche. Ok, laissez tomber...

" Messieurs-Dames, nous arrivons à destination de la Terre. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures pendant l'atterrissage. "

Tiens, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu.

Ben pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils, 'Ro ? Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

" On a qu'à prendre un taxi. "

" Pour aller où ? "

" Chez Quatre et Wuffy. "

Il hoche la tête et m'attrape un taxi. J'taime beau brun. Mais m'regarde pas comme ça, j'ai rien fait, pas touché à ton ordi ni à ton spandex. Je te le jure.

" Et toi ? "

" Moi ? "

" Hum, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu étais devenu. "

" Ben... Chuis Preventer à mi-temps mais comme Wu dit qu'il bosse qu'avec des incapables et que Une veut lui faire chier, j'bosse presque à plein temps avec lui. Pas que je m'en plaigne d'ailleurs. Faut bien que je m'occupe.

Sinon, je squattais chez les Winner au-début mais quand l'Trowa s'est ramené, la maison est devenu est terrain dangereux. Même pour moi. Alors chuis parti un temps chez Hilde-baby, le temps trouver un appartement. Que j'ai fini pas trouver.

Assez grand, je te l'avoue. Y'a au moins trois chambres, un salon, une cuisine américaine et un bureau, avec les chiottes et la salle de bains, évidemment.

D'ailleurs si tu veux, j't'invite le temps que tu trouves quelque chose toi-aussi. "

Réponds oui et j'te fais le plus beau sourire que t'as jamais vu, yeux bleus.

Yes !

On arrive déjà chez Wuffie et Quat-chan. En plus il m'paye le transport. Beau brun, t'auras du mal à t'débarasser de moi. Mais j'pense que tu l'sais déjà, non ?

" Allez, c'mon, on va voir ce qu'elle vaut vraiment cette vie ! "

Et je l'entraîne à l'intérieur où tout le monde l'attend impatiemment.

Finalement c'était pas si difficile de le ramener en un seul morceau, mon p'tit beau brun.

Owari ?

1 : Je n'ai pas vu la fin de l'anime donc je ne sais pas ce que leurs mentors sont devenus. Désolé si ça ne correspond pas à l'histoire.

24 Avril 2005/5 Août 2005  
Ouaouh, je suis partie en impro mais finalement ça c'est bien passer, je trouve. Je voulais quand même pas faire un truc aussi long, vu que le premier chapitre fait qu'une page mais bon... Tant mieux quand même :p.  
C'est mon premier POV avec Duo. Ça ressemble ?  
Je suis pas partie en yaoi parce que c'était pas le but. Et puis Heero ne voulait pas se tuer en partant de l'hôpital parce qu'il sait que Duo l'en empêchera. Il avait juste deux ou trois choses à faire et attendait que Duo vienne le chercher.  
Pour ce qui est du 3+4+5, j'ai honte. Enfin pas tant que ça parce que c'était marrant mais le 3+5+3 est un des couples que j'envisage le moins avec le 1+4+1 et le 2+4+2. Je trouvais quand même rigolo que Trowa en essayant d'avoir Quatre se mette à apprécier Wu Fei.


End file.
